


Continued Support

by SaeranLover



Series: Support [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Injury Recovery, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: (Sequel to my other fic, Providing Support.)As time passed after Saeyoung regains consciousness following the life-threatening incident, things begin to make a turn for the worst not just for you and the Chois, but for the RFA as a whole... Especially when Saeyoung's attacker ends up involved.





	Continued Support

“Ok, Mr. Choi… Can you try and walk towards me? Take your time, and remember, your brother is here for support if you feel you need it.”

“I’ll… I’ll try…” You watched from the sidelines as Saeyoung did his best to try and walk without the assistance of crutches, and you couldn’t help but bite your lip as his legs trembled. It had been six weeks since the day that Saeyoung had regained consciousness after the incident which left him in intensive care in the hospital, just because somebody decided to steal your phone then throw him into oncoming traffic as he tried to recover it.

Your boyfriend’s recovery had been surprisingly going quite fast – faster than the doctors predicted – and that led to today… His first day of physiotherapy, in his attempt to walk without crutches.

Oh, and there was only two weeks left until the two of you got married. In his words, he ‘didn’t want the painful memories of that incident on the photos of a happy time’. You could understand that… But even if that couldn’t be the case, you knew how to reassure him… It was a sign of his bravery, and progress to recovery.

“Saeran-!” Your attention snapped back to Saeyoung when he suddenly gasped out loud, and had to grab hold of his twin’s arms. You wanted to jump over and hug him as you saw him shaking, but you knew that Saeyoung and Saeran were trying to do this partly as some sort of bonding exercise… You getting in the way would affect that.

“Right… Do you feel as though you want to continue, or take a break there? You have done well, Saeyoung, getting across half of the room without assistance.”

Saeyoung remained silent for a moment, before looking between you and Saeran. “I don’t want to do any more today… I want to go home now…” He then got Saeran to help him out with getting his crutches, before sighing. “This sucks… I wish that accident never happened…”

“Idiot, that wasn’t an accident! That was an attempt to kill you!” Saeran huffed, before crossing his arms and glancing at you. “Let’s go home. I’m sure those friends of yours want to know how today has gone…”

 

 

 

 

 

Shivers went down your spine as the three of you entered the bunker, just as Saeran flicked a switch to turn the light on. Of course, it was approaching the winter months, so the cold was to be expected… And you were caught by surprise when both of the twins suddenly cuddled up to you, though it was a pleasant surprise.

“Warm… So squishy and warm…” Saeyoung mumbled into your shoulder, a mischievous smile forming on his face.

“Don’t move. This feels good,” Saeran muttered, leaning against you as best as he could without applying pressure to the cast on Saeyoung’s arm.

You laughed and rolled your eyes as the child-like attachment which the pair had, before there was a sudden flash from down the hallway. “You three look like idiots grinning like that and clinging onto her like she’s a life support machine. Just get inside… Oh, and shut the damn door! You’re making it cold in here!” _Oops… You all had forgotten that Vanderwood was staying here for the time being…_ “Also the RFA actor is waiting for you all in the lounge… He was looking pretty antsy so I’d see him quickly.”

_And Zen was here…? That was odd… Normally he was in rehearsals at this moment in time…_

As Vanderwood had said, sat inside the lounge was Zen, but he wasn’t exactly looking well… Unlike usual, he had dark bags under his eyes, almost as though he hadn’t slept in a few weeks. As well as that, his hair wasn’t as well-groomed as usual, he hadn’t even tied it up… This was really odd for him…

“Hey, my favourite musical actor! What’s up with you?” Saeyoung was quick to pipe up, making his way over to the sofa and sitting down. “Come on, Zenny… You can talk to us if you need to!”

Zen remained completely silent as he held onto a script, before he placed it down onto the coffee table. “… Read it. The synopsis and the script. Doesn’t it seem familiar to you guys? Well… Maybe not to Saeran, but…”

You reached out for the script, and read the play’s description out loud. “On a normal day, something surprising happens… A mystery woman stumbles into a charity organisation, and becomes part of the group to organise their next event… In the space of eleven days. What happens is a combination of mystery, angst, excitement and romance…” You pursed your lips together as you then flicked over to the first page of the script, and read out the first line. “So… ‘Sooyung’ says… ‘I failed my midterms, f my life’… What the hell?!”

Saeyoung reached over to grab the script, before he quickly skimmed over it. “This is… The exact same as what happened when you joined the RFA! How did the chatrooms leak out and get turned into a play?!” Saeyoung then got into a panic, before he turned to the front cover again and looked at his twin. “Saeran, can you look up this play’s writer?!” He tossed the script over, before looking at Zen. “And Zen… Are you okay? That would probably be scary finding out that the play is… pretty much us…”

Zen slowly looked between you and Saeyoung, before sighing and burying his head in his hands. “My director tossed this script over to me this morning, saying that I needed to replace an actor who can’t perform in it any longer… I almost passed out when I realised that-“ Saeran cut Zen off when he quickly turned his laptop around, a picture of a man displayed on the screen.

The colour completely drained from both yours and Saeyoung’s faces, before you felt your mind growing blank as a cold sweat formed on your forehead. Everything around you started fading into the background, the only thing in your sight that photo… That smug grin, that posture, that person-!

“Turn it off! Get rid of it, get rid of it!” Saeyoung suddenly shouted, forcing himself up onto his feet and doing his best to leave the room quickly.

It was Zen grabbing hold of your arms which brought you back to reality, but which also made you start to cry. “It’s him… H- He’s the one who stole my phone and tried to kill Saeyoung… He must have got the RFA chatrooms from- from my phone…”

Saeran gritted his teeth as he slammed his laptop shut, and started raking his hand through his hair. “… Yeah. He must have… And he’s also a former member of Mint Eye.” He then stood up, and clenched his fists. “Fuck fuck fuck… The past is coming back to haunt us…”


End file.
